


An Unwanted Illness

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Author Has No Goddamn Idea Of What They're Doing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, also probably ooc as heck sotrry, no beta w e di e loke mne, what the hell are tags uhhhhh, xander and mozu there for .2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Laslow knew he was sick. The pounding in his head and burning in his throat were enough proof. However, he couldn't just take a break due to illness; he had too much to do that day. He could rest after.His family would say otherwise.aka that laslow/saizo sickfic no one asked for feat. soleil and asugi





	An Unwanted Illness

**Author's Note:**

> you know the google docs title for this is "Laslow/Saizo sickfic aka reaffirming I'm garbage" and i think that fits  
> should've used that title since this one SUCKS

From the moment he woke up, Laslow could already tell that it just wasn’t going to be a good day. Well, for him at least. Waking up with a burning feeling in his throat and a pounding in his head was already a bad sign. Though, it in wouldn’t have been so bad, if he hadn’t had to attend the war council meeting with Lord Xander. Not to mention how he had promised to help Mozu with her garden, then later sparring for a short while with his daughter.

Laslow forced himself out of bed, noting that his husband had already woken up and left, though that was no surprise. Saizo was definitely the early riser between the two of them, considering how Laslow usually stayed up late. Speaking of which, he was pretty sure that the reason both his throat and head hurt was because of him staying up so late.

Laslow sighed. Normally, he wouldn’t be feeling so terribly just because he stayed up later than usual, but it did happen. Of course, today just had to be one of those days where he got sick. Well, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. It wasn’t like he could just stay in bed, no matter how much he wanted to. Despite what others may think, Laslow couldn’t just make himself choose his health over his work.

As such, after what felt like torture just getting up and dressed for the day, he managed to walk, though it was more of a stumble, out of the barracks and towards Lord Xander’s tent. He forced on a grin before entering, because Lord Xander would probably force him to go back to bed if his liege realized he was ill. In hindsight, it probably would have been smarter to just have Lord Xander send him back to bed, but that particular thought didn’t even cross his mind.

“Good morning Lord Xander!” he spoke, trying to keep his tone cheerful as he spoke.

“Good morning Laslow,” Lord Xander responded simply, seemingly not noticing that Laslow was feeling worse than usual. 

Was that a good thing? For now, Laslow was just relieved that he wouldn’t have to answer any questions. His throat was already protesting from just answering the one, his headache only growing more intense. He would be fine. All he had to do was get through a few things, then he could go rest. It would be perfectly fine.

Laslow blinked. When did Lord Xander start looking at him? 

“Laslow? Are you alright?” Lord Xander asked, this time a concerned frown on his face.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine milord. Just...lost in thought,” Laslow quickly said, forcing a smile on his face.

Lord Xander gave him another concerned look, but did turn back to his work. Laslow sighed in relief for a moment, though that was interrupted by the sudden itch in his throat. He tried to ignore it, though that only served to make the itch worse. After a moment, the itch had grown to a point where he couldn’t stand it anymore. He had only meant to clear his throat, but suddenly he was caught in a coughing fit. When he finally managed to stop, Lord Xander was suddenly standing in front of him, that look of concern back on his face.

“Laslow, that did not sound alright. Are you sure you do not need to go rest?” he asked, his voice giving away just how worried he actually was.

Laslow waved it off.

“I’m fine, milord. Just-Just something caught in my throat,” he said, cringing a bit at the tightness in his chest after all the coughing. “I can still attend to my duties just fine.”

“Are you absolutely certain Laslow? That cough did not sound like ‘nothing’,” Lord Xander said firmly, the concerned frown never quite fading from his face. 

“I am, milord. You shouldn’t be so concerned.” Laslow smiled, though the fact that it was so forced said far more than he would ever admit out loud.

Once again, Xander frowned. Thankfully though, he seemed to accept Laslow’s explanation of it just being an itch in his throat. Once Lord Xander had gathered the papers he needed for the war council, they walked to where the meeting was to be held, Laslow couldn’t help but hope that he would be able to get through today without too many issues.

\--------------

Gods, was he wrong. 

The pounding in his head only got worse as the day wore on, to the point where he found himself swaying on his feet several times. Mozu, the dear girl, had asked if he needed to take a break. Laslow assured her that he was fine, just a bit tired. Though, he did slightly regret lying. With how terrible he was feeling, he couldn’t help but feel surprised that he was still standing and conscious. 

_ I can’t rest yet,  _ Laslow thought to himself.  _ I promised a spar with Soleil. After that, I’ll rest. _

As such, he managed to drag himself to the training field, a smile making its way onto his face at the sight of Soleil waiting there for him, holding a practice sword in each hand. To his mild surprise, Asugi was there too, aiming and throwing his shurikens at a target nearby.

Soleil had turned to smile at him, though that smile froze in place on her face. Laslow wondered if that just meant he looked just as bad if not worse than he felt. That was only confirmed when Soleil hurried over to him, practice swords having been forgotten as a worried frown replaced the smile that had been there just moments ago. 

“Dad, you look really sick. Why aren’t you in bed?” she said, the concern quite evident on her face. 

“I’m fine Soleil, so don’t worry. I did promise a spar with you, and I can’t very well break a promise to my dearest daughter now, can I?” Laslow responded, forcing back the cough in his throat with a smile. 

Even still, Soleil frowned. 

“But you look really sick. Asugi!” She suddenly turned around, catching her brother’s attention. “Asugi, doesn’t Dad look really sick?”

Laslow couldn’t help but internally wince at her yelling. It was too loud for his already pounding head, rubbing his head with one hand in a futile attempt to ease some of the pain. Asugi had turned around at the sound of Soleil’s yelling, though judging by the wince Asugi had at the sight of him, Laslow assumed that he’d be on Soleil’s side. 

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but Soleil is right. You look like you should be in bed Dad,” Asugi commented, prompting an offended “Hey!” from Soleil and a rather quiet chuckle from Laslow.

“I promise that I’ll go to bed after this, okay?” Laslow said, forcing a smile on his face in hopes it’d convince them that he would be alright.

Judging by the skeptical looks on their faces, it really hadn’t. 

“Are you sure?” Asugi asked once more, a worried frown appearing on his face. 

“I am. Now, how about we start on our spar Soleil?” Laslow turned to his daughter, who gave a hesitant smile in return before running off to go grab the practice swords she had dropped on the ground. 

She handed one to Laslow, and they got in position. Out of the corner of his eye, Laslow noticed Asugi sitting down to watch rather than resuming his own training. He supposed it made sense. Asugi was probably just watching to see who would win between his father and his sister. A few seconds passed, then both father and daughter lept forward to strike.

For a few moments, Laslow was convinced that it would be fine. After all, his head was no longer pounding, and he could actually think clearly. He parried and blocked Soleil’s strikes, a smile making its way onto his face.

Of course, it had to come to an end.

Without any warning whatsoever, a wave of dizziness washed over him as the pounding in his head returned full force. He stumbled, long enough for Soleil to get a blow in. Normally, this would not be an issue; normally, he would be able to prevent himself from getting knocked to the ground from the hit of a wooden practice sword. However, he was already unsteady from the sickness coursing through him - all it took was a swing to send him crashing to the ground.

He only realized he had been knocked over when he felt the ground hit him - though it was more of him hitting the ground - knocking any air in his lungs straight out of him. His vision blacked out, and next thing he knew, he was staring straight up at the worried faces of his children. 

“-ad?! Dad, I’m so sorry! Oh gods, I didn’t-are you okay?!” Soleil’s panicked voice cut through the fog in his head, though he had to blink a few times to clear up the blurriness.

“Dammit Dad, I knew you were sick - why didn’t you just rest?” Asugi asked, a scowl on his face.

Laslow was about to apologize to Soleil, and tell Asugi that Soleil had just caught him off guard when he was suddenly lifted into the air bridal-style. He barely had a second to think of who it was when he was greeted by the face of his husband. If the heaviness of his breathing was anything to go by, it seemed like Saizo had run from the opposite side of the astral plains. Despite the mask on his face, Laslow could tell that Saizo was not at all happy.

Oops.

“H-Hi dear,” Laslow blurted out, a nervous laugh bubbling up out of his throat.

Saizo’s eyes just narrowed further, more out of worry than anger, Laslow found himself noting.

“You’re burning up - why are you not resting?” Saizo asked. Laslow just sighed.

“Sorry...I just had too much that I needed to do,” he muttered, resting his head on his husband’s chest. “Didn’t think it’d be so bad.”

“I would think that you’d have known your limits,” Saizo responded, “though it appears I was wrong.”

With that, Saizo began walking off the training grounds. Laslow felt a blush rise up onto his cheeks, though not due to the fever. Only now did he realize that, hey, his husband was carrying him through camp. He could walk!

Saizo just shook his head, responding that no, it would be quicker if he just carried Laslow. 

Laslow just frowned in response, but Saizo was right. Sure, he could walk, but his legs felt as though they were made of water. He’d probably end up stumbling there, if he could even walk at all. In the end, he just ended up letting Saizo carry him. Laslow was sick after all, and he knew that Saizo would not be letting him do much until he recovered. His husband was stubborn that way, and Laslow loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> other possible titles included "laslow fucked up", "laslow take care of yourself godsdammit", and "how to worry your family 101"


End file.
